walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tangled Credits
Full credits for Tangled Directed by *Nathan Greno *Byron Howard Produced by *Roy Conli Executive Produced by *John Lasseter *Glen Keane Screenplay by *Dan Fogelman Original Score Composed by *Alan Menken Original Songs Music by *Alan Menken Lyrics by *Glenn Slater Associate Producer *Aimee Scribner Edited by *Tim Mertens Visual Effects Supervisor *Steve Goldberg Art Director *David Goetz Co-Art Director *Dan Cooper Production Designer *Douglas Rogers Look and Lighting Director *Mohit Kallianpur Character CG Supervisor *Jesus Canal Head of Story *Mark Kennedy Layout Supervisor *Scott Beattie Technical Supervisor *Mark Hammel Animation Supervisors *Glen Keane *John Kahrs *Clay Kaytis Character TD/Technical Animation Supervisor *Frank Hanner Character TD Supervisor *Carlos Cabral Simulation Supervisor *Xinmin Zhao Modeling Supervisor *Greg Martin Look Supervisors *Colin Eckart *Heather Pritchett Effects Supervisor *Michael Kaschalk Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Lighting Supervisors *Alessandro Jacomini *Richard E. Lehmann *Brian Leach *Robert L. Miles *Ernest J. Petti *Chris Springfield *Josh Staub Technical Lighting Supervisor *Thaddeus P. Miller Production Manager *Doeri Welch Greiner Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Sound Designer *Cameron Frankley Production Supervisors *Tim Pauer *Jennifer Christine Vera Supervising Animators *Lino Di Salvo *Mark Mitchell Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Rapunzel: Mandy Moore *Flynn Rider: Zachary Levi *Mother Gothel: Donna Murphy *The Stabbington Brothers: Ron Perlman *Captain of the Guards: M. C. Gainey *Big Nose: Jeffrey Tambor *Hook Hand: Brad Garrett *Shorty: Paul F. Tompkins *Vladimir: Richard Kiel *Young Rapunzel / Little Girl: Delaney Rose Stein *Guard 1 / Thug 1: Nathan Greno *Guard 2 / Thug 2: Byron Howard *Guard 3: Tim Mertens Additional Voices Story Production Department Manager *Debra Barlow Story Artists Additional Story Artists Production Assistants *Heather Blodget *Barbra Pushies Editorial Production Department Manager *Yvett Merino Associate Editor *Shannon Stein First Assistant Editor *John Wheeler Second Assistant Editor *David Condolora Additional Editorial Support *Carol Folgate *Eric Whitfield Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistant *Elissa Sussman Visual Development & Design Design *Mac George *Kevin Nelson *David Womersley Character Design Visual Development Artists Pre-Vis Digital Scout *Matsune Suzuki Additional Visual Development Production Assistant *Steph Gortz Model Development Production Department Manager *Audrey Ellen Geiger Modelers Apprentice Modelers Additional Model Support Look Development Look Development Lead *Chuck Tappan Look Development Artists Matte Painter *Jang Lee Render Optimization Lead *Ramon Montoya Vozmediano Look Development TDs Look Development ATD *Don Johnson Look Development ATD Trainee *Sarah Beth Eisinger Hair Rendering Development *Iman Sadeghi *Thomas V. Thompson II Layout Production Department Managers *Collin Larkins *Karen Ryan Layout Artist/Camera Polish *Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Layout TD *Jeff Sadler Layout Finaling ATDs Production Assistant *Tucker Gilmore Animation Production Department Manager *Nicole P. Hearon Animators Animating Assistant *Miyuki Kanno Long Apprentice Animators Animation TD *Ricky Rieckenberg Animation ATDs *Josue Perez-Figueroa *Benjamin Sakai Production Assistant *Jennifer "Ted" Newfield Character Technical Directors Production Department Manager *Heather Lanza Character TDs Technical Animation TDs Simulation Team Hair Process Lead *Sean D. Jenkins Hair Animation Lead *Eric Daniels Character TDs/Hair Character TDs/Clothes Hair Simulation Development *Andy Milne *Maryann Simmons *Kelly Ward General TDs *Fabrice Ceugniet *Christopher Otto Gallagher ATD Trainee *Andrea Parkhill Effects Acting Production Department Manager *Mike Huang Effects Animators Effects TD *Mike Harris Additional Effects *Lawrence Chai *Andrew Selle Lighting Production Department Managers *Dara McGarry *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Lighting Artists Apprentice Lighters Lighting TDs Lighting ATDs Apprentice Lighting ATD *Dan Ostrov RIO Administrators *Steven Hur *Aaron Santee *Grace H. Shirado Production Assistants *Aria Stewart *Carolyn O. Thomas Production Support Additional Production Department Managers *Dale Brodt *Kristen Kolada Caplan *Christopher Kracker Production Production Finance Lead *Belinda M. Hsu Production Finance Analyst *Nathan Curtis Additional Finance Support *Colin King Miller Communications Assistant Managers *Katie Carter *Bardo S. Ramirez Marketing TD Support *Darin Hollings Administration Manager *Vicki Case Secretarial Office Manager *Gail J. Carter Production Secretary *Kim Wood Show Technology Software Engineers *Brent Burley *Brendan Duncan Software Strike Team Project Manager *Tamara Valdes Music Original Songs Produced by *Alan Menken Original Score Produced by *Alan Menken *Kevin Kliesch Music Conducted and Vocal Arrangements by *Michael Kosarin Songs Arranged and Orchestrated by *Michael Starobin Score Orchestrated by *Kevin Kliesch Original Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by *Frank Wolf Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent *Peter Rotter Additional Contracting by *Reggie Wilson *Jasper Randall Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Additional Orchestrations by *Danny Troob *Jennifer Hammond "When Will My Life Begin" Produced by *Scott Cutler *Anne Preven *Alan Menken "I See The Light" Produced by *Alan Menken *Frank Wolf Pre-Production Vocal Coaching *Sam Kriger Thug Chorus Score Choir “Incantation Song” *Performed by Donna Murphy and Mandy Moore “When Will My Life Begin” and “When Will My Life Begin Reprise” *Performed by Mandy Moore “Mother Knows Best” and “Mother Knows Best Reprise” *Performed by Donna Murphy “I've Got a Dream” *Performed by Brad Garrett, Jeffrey Tambor, Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi, and Ensemble “I See the Light” *Performed by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi “Something That I Want” *Written and Performed by Grace Potter *Produced by Grace Potter, Mike Daly, and Chris Montan *Recorded and Mixed by Brian Reeves *Grace Potter appears courtesy of Hollywood Records Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Brent W. Hall Post Production Coordinator *Brian Millman Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy *Doc Kane *Bill Higley *Roy Latham Sound Editorial and Foley *Warner Bros. Studio Facilities Sound Services *Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Dean Zupancic Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Jon Michaels Sound Editors *Ai-Ling Lee *Jason W. Jennings Supervising ADR Editor *Petra Bach Supervising Dialogue Editor *David V. Butler Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixer *Mary Jo Lang Mix Technician *Brian Dinkins ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas Casting Assistant *Cymbre Walk Digital Imaging Specialist *Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist *Paul R. Bronkar Domestic Film Color Timer *Jim Passon International Film Color Timer *Chris DeLaGuardia End Title Designer *Mary Meacham Hogg End Title Artist *Shiyoon Kim Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Film and Digital Services Director *Joe Jiuliano Manager *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Supervisor *William Fadness Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Digital Camera Operators *Reza Kasravi *David Booth Coordinator *Patricia Adefolayan Technology Technology Directors *Dan Candela *Jonathan E. Geibel Animation Technology Technology Manager *Rajesh Sharma Principal Software Engineer *David M. Adler Infrastructure Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Principal Software Engineer *Jon Y. Wada Look/EFX/Dynamics Technology Manager *Arthur H. Shek Principal Software Engineer *Mark A. McLaughlin Media Engineering Technology Manager *Ron Gillen Pipeline/Engineering Services Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineer *Todd Scopio Production Software/IxD Technology Manager *Janet E. Berlin Systems Engineering Technology Managers *Ronald L. Johnson *Jeff King Principal Software Engineers *Scott Burris *Marc Jordan *Doug White Technical Support Technology Manager *Shannon R. Howard Technology Assistant Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Research Vice President *Joe Marks Sr. Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf Video Reference Choreographer of Video Reference *Kelley Parker Video Reference Consultant *Barnette Ricci Video Reference Camera *Al Vasquez The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Executive Assistants Development Global Marketing & Publicity Business and Legal Affairs Finance Human Resources and Animation Resources Talent Development Training Environment & Events Caffeination Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Consumer Products Security Special Thanks The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust and the Pixar Braintrust for their invaluable contribution Production Babies Chameleon Kids Original Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Domestic Prints by DeLuxe International Prints by Technicolor® ©2010 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Tangled Category:Credits Category:3-D films Category:PG-rated films